


Fangsy-Hold On-Zootopia At Large

by GerardCypriako



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Endurance - Freeform, Internal Monologue, Slice of Life, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardCypriako/pseuds/GerardCypriako
Summary: -Finnick sees his game, his stable life, take a turn for the worse after being separated temporarily from his most valuable possession: his van.-Judy and Nick are challenged with a case about a couple of street artist Fangsy’s pieces being suspiciously vandalized. The evidence found in the first crime scene demonstrates the case has escalated to an unsettling rate.-The members of garage and alternative rock outfit WASPS arrive at Zootopia to set their future lives there, carrying a lot of dismay with them that is complicating their business, and their relationship.





	Fangsy-Hold On-Zootopia At Large

**Author's Note:**

> The dynamic is this one: all three stories will take turns. The order may not always be the same, as they will be told chronologically. And Finnick's story will be the only one to be narrated in first person. Whenever the narration is traditional, you're reading a different story.  
> Oh! And if you read words in itallics, those are licensed song lyrics. If you read bold words, those are original and fictional lyrics. If you read itallic bold words, those are licensed songs translated from another language by me. I'll post a list of all the songs featured on a chapter at the very end of the fanfic

Prelude

At the highschool classroom the rhinocerous Raphael Schmidt taught at 9 o' clock every work day, when he was with the 10th grade, entirely constitued by hares, the teacher's favorite student was about to be roll called.

"Hailey Lamboukas?"

"Coming!"

"Your turn for your presentation is today. Go ahead." he drawled, looking down. Hailey had already gotten to the rhino's desk to deposit her computer on it to begin her presentation by the time he had finished his sentence.

As she was attempting to open a file titled 'Meiosis. pptx ', two classmates were helping her set her exposition up, plugging the classroom's HDTV to her laptop; the moment the HDMI cable was in, the HDTV's screen revealed Hailey's wallpaper to the class: a picture of five badgers wearing matching pitch-black suits, smiling at the camera. All of them in different poses, each one holding the subsequent one's shoulder.

The teacher turned his head at the television.

"Who are they, may I ask?" he looked at Hailey with certain intrigue.

"Those are my boyfriends, Mr. Schmidt." the student replied proudly before giggling.

"Interesting. Well, proceed."

...

'Property of Aron Malicki'

'Property of Rikard Agarici'

'Property of Roland Tarashenko. Depraved, demented, destroyer, deranged, degenerate, defiant, dented, delicious.'

'Property of VIDAR-BASTIAN Costin'

'Property of Waldemar Aaker'

Five purple cases were passed around and layed down when the five badgers had settled on their seats aboard a train destined to arrive at Zootopia.

"I don't know why you thought the ride would be exciting. It's not even ten minutes." Vidar told Waldemar.

"It's not even five." Waldemar corrected.

...

Suddenly, eyes were set on the group of mustelids dressed up in bright purple suits. Passengers parallel to them could appreciate that they were identical in appearance, and the only way to differentiate them without listening to their voices was paying attention to their eyes: with time, as badgers abandonded the ground to live in homes above it, their eyes became accustomed to the sun's prescence, making them better at resisting its light. They also got a little bigger, allowing the entire iris to show in each one.

Still, there were two pairs of hazel irises, and two of brown ones in this situation. Only the green one stood out. About everything else, other riders suspected they tried to, or even agreed to maintain one archetypical look.

Despite being of different ages, they were roughly of the same height. Black ears, paws and fingerclaws, lips and noses.

It also seemed as if they all had found a way to straighten their hair artificially: not a single strand of fur was out of place on their heads- counting their necks, too-. Gel, probably.

As the train began running on its rails, a fifth of the badger agroupation noticed an armadillo carrying a purse, hastening to sit right beside him.

He smiled without baring his teeth; that lady was panting, but simultaneously trying to breathe in, because she could not believe she was sharing a spot with him, whom she hoped with all of her impetus to meet one day. It finally happened.

"Ro-Roland!" the armoured woman managed to blurt out, to then cover her grinning mouth before she made a progress to a hyperventilation stage.

The badger answered to his name and replied with a salute of estimation:

"Hi."

He stretched out his rigth paw to her, and as much as she appreciated that he was being kind, she went for something more adventurous.

"May I hug you?"

"Aw, you may."

The little exchange ended soon, and Roland told the other four of his kind:

"Say hi, guys."

Rikard, Vidar and Waldemar waved paws at the armadillo, offering warm smiles. Aron was apparently asleep, with his head tilted back, his back curved, and his mouth ajar.

Unconvicing, thought the lady, but if she had one of the five for an entire train ride to herself, she better made the most out of every moment next to him. Where to begin?

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"Can I take one, too?" Roland proposed as he took out his cell phone, his hazel eyes on her.

"Oh, but would you please not post it on the...?"

"No, no. I keep them private on an "Only Me" secured album on Furbook. Smile!"

...

"Are all those cases yours?" she asked Roland about the ones kept underneath their seats. After being told that they were, she said:

"Why do you have four guitars?"

"One, the smallest, is for Walder's drumsticks."

"No, I get that, but what about the four guitars?"

"It's mine, Rikard's, and Vid's bass. The last one is Aron's, but it's empty."

"Really? Nothing is inside? Like books or clothes?"

"His voice." Roland replied, grinning.

The armadillo lady thought of such decision as very impractical; even if it was for stylistic purposes, carrying something as big around for nothing should be tiring. But if it was a setup for a punchline, that meant she could just nod as she looked at him to convey that she got it.

"And how's life in Meadowlands?"

"It's really good, actually! I'm going to miss it now that we move to..."

...

In the seat row, the armadillo lady was first, and next to her was Roland. After him were Vidar, Waldemar, Rikard and snoozing Aron.

Vidar typed into his phone something for Waldemar. The latter took his own phone out discreetly, read what was sent to him in a flash, and texted back.

Rikard, of hazel eyes, noticed Aron couldn't stay still for thirty seconds before assuming a new uncomfortable position, careful of not invading the space of the grizzly bear that sat by his right.

He wasn't resting.

If Roland kept his fan entertained, Rikard could get Aron out of his eye-shut isolation and speak with him privately. No time to lose, then.

He called Aron by name loudly enough to not disturb or attract attention from other mammals. The latter finally revealed his chocolate eyes to Rikard as he turned to him, still sprawled in his seat.

"Do you think they will lift the ban?" Aron's voice denoted fatigue.

"No."

"Yeah, but, eventually."

"Of course. It's only one place, besides." Rikard put a fingerclaw up. "You've got right everywhere else."

"It's more because I'll have to miss two shows," Aron's disenchantment grew. "and Jairome will keep part of the lettuce we'll make."

"But it's still Jairome Way who's covering you."

"Sure. Just promise you'll record me something, please."

"Sorry, carnal. You'll have to wait until you're let in again, or you'll have to ask them yourself if that's what you really want."

...

"Is Aron okay?" the armadillo lady inquired Roland.

"Why?"

"I see him droopy."

"He hasn't been well lately. To be fair, I haven't been, either."

"Really? You? What's happened?"

"I've been facing lots of stomach problems." Roland elucidated. "They have caused me a lot of pain, and I've had to cut several things from my diet. I had studies test me, and it all turned to be an internal infection, and while I'm being treated, fish seems to do the trick. Also quinoa. And nuts."

"Rolly's the one who's had it hard. I'm now just regre-" Aron began.

"Ew. Quit calling me 'Rolly'."

Aron let out a laugh that quickly died and proceeded:

"I'm just now regretting something. You probably know..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It showed." the armadillo shrugged, now feeling her presence trascending and at the same time going down a hierarchy as she was being reached out by another band member. She was close to becoming speechless.

Aron shrugged in response and smiled in a way that looked more melancholic than amused. Holding the smile, he took a breath to let out his favorite lament in song form.

"Everything tumbled down..."

"INSIDE OF ME! IN-SIDE-OF-ME!" his four bandmates filled the air with shrieks, in and out of tune; then, they all shared a laugh. The armadillo even had some of that before other passengers demanded they piped down.

"My dreams have come and gone," Vidar continued as Aron had sung initially: calm and soft. "And now they burn, and now they burn...

Look at my body

How it collapses

Listen to my dying heart as it stops-it's what youuuuuUu dooooo..."

The echidna keeper with the dead face from the gatehouse gave Waldemar the keys of what was already their house. That orange, two-stories home among sixteen others from that narrow housing estate was patiently waiting for them. Hidden in the depths of Savanna Central.

The previous owners were an expecting rhino couple whom were trying to sell the house before they bought another and moved.

Waldemar unlocked the door, and the five of them could step in at once.

...

There was no furniture inside. At least in the first floor, which was totally viewable from the entrance: on width, the first floor was a whole room separated in two by an intangible—but clear—division.

On the left, a kitchen that included a sink and a stove. When they were just considering options, they bumped into the house when it had a dinner table in the kitchen.

Looking North, a corridor to the stairs that turned to the right and went to the second storey.

On the right, what was left of the living room.

"It looks even bigger when it's empty!" Rikard let out in awe.

They had been to the house twice before, and ever since, they had been planning the way they would arrange the table, the TV, the fridge...That was not a moment to get imaginative anymore. It had all been already set up.

Everyone tossed their backpacks and instruments in the emptyness of the living room.

"It really feels good." Vidar mumbled.

Roland rushed to the bathroom located in the left-hand wall of the corridor.

"Yo!..it's just as big as I remember." he yelled to his friends, peeking at the toilet inside. "Fuckin' Olympic pool."

Rikard walked into the bathroom to check it himself. Roland told him:

"I bet we all fit in one of these."

The badgers also knew beforehand that the size of the toilets, wash basins and showers would be an inconvinience they would have to fix themselves, but that circumstance was being saved for last.

...

Immediately after, the five mustelids gathered in the soon-to-be living room.

"So, it's 1:50. I'm gonna go get a Costco membership and buy some shit." Roland announced.

Waldemar's nose reacted for him, dumbfounded. Then, his mouth asked:

"Why is tha—?"

"He cannot eat a lot of things, still." Aron reminded him.

"Exactly! I'm gonna cook today." Roland grinned proudly.

"Believe me," Rikard told Vidar and Waldemar in response to their dubious faces. "I frequently ate at his house in high school, and every time, he was the one who cooked. Really neat."

The opposite two seemed relieved that Roland at least had one reference to back up his reliability.

"I'm gonna do red polgy. It will be the scene stealer." Roland promised, excited. "It will come with a rice bed and an olive and celery salad, but what I want you to care about is the polgy."

Rikard went to take out something out of his backpack.

Roland spoke again:

"Oh! And I'm taking Walder with me, because we're getting our gym IDs today. So we'll be back at like..."

"Three? 3:30?" Aron guessed. Roland nodded.

"Meanwhile, we will...wait, what are you buying at Costco?" Rikard asked Waldemar.

"The food, I think. But also the TV and the fridge. The salad, the polg-"

"Not the fish." Roland cut Waldemar off. "You don't find that in Costco. We'll go to the fish market of last time. In Tundratown. It's a small business. It's truly good shit."

Walder raised his brows:

"Oh. Okay."

"So, Aron, Vid and me we'll order the table, the support of the TV, and whatever furniture we may need." Rikard declared.

Vidar, mostly silent and sleepy, suddenly shook his head after noticing what Rikard had pulled out of his backpack:

"Erm, what's up with those glasses?"

Rikard looked at him in the eyes and answered:

"I lost my contacts in the hotel in Bunnyburrows. I bought these there, too."

"All right."

Roland clapped and proclaimed as he walked to the door:

"Well, we better be going now, Walder!"

"But you'll go out like that?" Rikard asked him. "I mean...It's a buring hell outside. You won't change?"

They were all wearing their suits, but each had five combinations of clothes for the following days inside their backpacks.

"Nah." said Roland. "See ya soon, Aron, Rikard. Goodbye, Bass-Face."

...

"Do we call Rusu to order furniture?"

"Yeah, and we should call Royal Prestige so Roland can cook."

Shortly after two badgers had left, Aron and Rikard were discussing the errands that were most urgent for that day.

"We should get a couch." one of them commented, as they both turned to Vidar-Bastian, whom had taken out a tiny Marshall amplifier he carried safely inside his guitar case and plugged it to his bass. He was on the floor, playing riffs from their own songs, bored out of his mind.

"African penis, Asian penis...Caucasian penis." he recited, out of boredom.

Rikard called him. "Having fun, Vid?"

Vidar-Bastian returned him a look that communicated he had been caught off-guard.

"Eh?"

"You've worked very hard already, after all..."

"If you want help, you can ask me. You haven't asked for any..."

"No, no, whatever." Rikard then noticed something out of its place. "That's not my amplifier, right, Bas? Vid...Vid! Is that my amplifier?" The badger with glasses walked in the bassist's direction. Vidar laughed mischevously as he unplugged his instrument.

"No, Rikard. Those are lies from the government."

Aron, however, stuck to the duty, and let his bandmates solve their little conflict (which was followed by Vidar running to the second floor and Rikard telling him from downstairs to come down, to 'come on', and 'give it back'.)

"Yeah, hi. I'm Aron Malicki, I'm not a Direct Selling associate, and this is the first time I'm doing this, but I would like to order from your internet catalogue."

...

And just like that, the night fell. So far, they had acquired a a wooden dinner table, a sofa, a fridge, a television, food supplies for a day, utensils, dishes, lightbulbs, two Hybrid Fitness ID's, a pottery set, and they were yet to replace the kitchen sink, pay for the bathrooms to be remade, buy a new, smaller stove, beds, new clothes, and a washing machine. It was 8 o' clock; by 6, Waldemar's drum kit arrived at their door, and by 7, they recieved a Royal Prestige visit. The polgy had turned out fantastic. And at night, Savanna Central's temperature became cold enough. It really was a time to enjoy making a group decision.

...

JackalOnline . com

WASPS ARRIVE AT ZOOTOPIA TO STAY

15:03

April 8th, 2016

by Janet Syk

Some months ago, we shared an interview with rhythm guitarist Roland Tarashenko Meles and lead vocalist Aron Malicki Stelles from the band WASPS (link here) in which they talked about experiences from half of their A Hat Full Of Rain Tour and that they were especially looking forward to coming to Zootopia this year.

The last two concerts of their tour will take place here, both on the Sable Doré Arena, the biggest of Sahara Square, but after that, they will carry on with their lives as Zootopian citizens.

You just read it. They will be living here with us, and be added to the list of media personalities with a Zootopian residence.

Rescuing an excerpt from said interview, here's what Aron had to say about living where anyone can be anything:

AM-"Before we renew our contracts or whatever the plan is, we want to take a break. The guys want to study at the Metropolitan University of Zootopia, and I want to get some of my things straight. Maybe get a job, and work on new music as a hobby. Obviously, we'll write the third album in the meantime, but three years is more than enough."

After that, he revealed the five would be sharing a household, and Roland provided details on that:

RT-"Last time we came to Zootopia, we learned so much about it in one week that...we were sold, really. We knew we wanted to live here after the fourth day. We began searching for a house on a residential zone we were told about...and wouldn't you imagine that we actually found one!"

AM-"It's convinient as well, since Rikard's girlfriend is moving [to Zootopia] nearby, so who knows? He might leave us and live with her."

At 12:15, it was reported today that the garage and alternative rock quintet were spot at Savanna Central descending from a Central Station train that came from Bunnyborrows. Unlike the last time they stepped paws in the city back in 2015, they were not accompanied by personal security, friends or anybody who isn't in the band's line-up. They also weren't dragging suitcases; now, they were lugging purple backpacks, and they carried their instruments with them.

(WASPS pictured above. Those backpacks don't seem to have much in them.)

JackalOnline . com

Aron Malicki Reported Banned From Sable Dorée Arena

16:47

December 10th, 2015

by Janet Syk

Today, lead vocalist of the garage and alternative rock outfit WASPS Aron Malicki has tweeted that an e-mail was sent to him this morning from the heads of the Sable Dorée Arena telling him that he's not allowed into the building for "an undefined period of time".

Last night during WASPS' sold out concert at the Sable Dorée Arena, after playing the entirety of their A Hat Full Of Rain album they are promoting with its eponymous tour, frontman Aron performed a very toned-down and mellow ten song set of covers while holding a pineapple. As his bandmates backed him up, the hyperactive singer stood still, hugging the approximately three-kilogram fruit—which might weigh 1/4 of his body weight, being even half as big as him—and ocassionally swinging it around. When the band went silent after playing the last song of the evening and the audience clamoured and applauded, Aron inadvertedly tossed the pineapple at the crowd.

The pineapple didn't go too far, but it landed in the face of a bear from the first row, who could have been hit in the snout if he had not covered his face and catched the item.

As specified by Malicki in a chain of tweets, throwing the pineapple and almost injuring someone was ultimately the cause of the Sable Dorée Arena's decision to his prohibition, as well as apperently sneaking the pineapple into the building.

atAronMalicki

11:53

I can't go to SDA in Zootopia for an undefined period of time. It's my fault. I was notified with this.

[photo]

...

This afternoon, we went to the SDArena to learn more about this affair. Everyone in the Arena's maintenance team we could find said they didn't see the European badger with it at any moment before the show.

However, Bette Hara, the concert's sound engineer, recalls perfectly Aron pulling the pineapple out of a guitar case during the gig: the same case she saw him carry around when they arrived three hours before the show.

We would like to assure that bringing fruit into the SDA's grounds is not forbidden, as we were told by the administrative manager of the Arena, Rita Capy, as it is in fact sold inside the builiding, but how Aron went in with it, without anyone but himself knowing so, is what culminated in his penalty.

So far, no other members of the quintet have said anything on the subject, so Aron confirming this version of the story is all the evidence made out of this, yet.

The group still has two dates of their tour scheduled at the SDA; in fact, they will be the last of their tour, which will finish next April. And, if you had any doubts, none of the other WASPS were not allowed to perform there like Aron was, and according to the latter, they will still give those shows nevertheless.

atAronMalicki

12:07

We won't cancel our shows in April. We'll find someone to take my place

...

atAronMalicki

12:08

The guys deserve more time in the spotlight, too.

It will probably serve me good for touring on my own with atVictimsOfABrownie.

...

The bear who was almost hit with Aron's pineapple identified himself on Twitter. He clarified his state to the badger himself, saying he's "fine", and that he wasn't harmed. He claimed to also be 'shocked' that Malicki would tell him that his manager was very glad he had not pressed any charges against the singer or the band.

Aron Malicki retweeted

atKemBamu_42

13:13

atAronMalicki Sorry too hear you're banned. Im fine, its all cool

...

atAronMalicki

13:14

atKemBamu_42 My manager had a word with me. She's glad you haven't decided to press charges. Again, deeply sorry.

...

Aron Malicki retweeted

atKemBamu_42

13:50

atAronMalicki That makes me think that everything is even more overblown holy shit. That's shocking

...

And what did Malicki had to say for himself about the pineapple stunt?

atAronMalicki

12:17

I am sorry for almost hurting someone with a pineapple. I broke rules trying to have fun, and my impulsive instincts got the best of me

...

atAronMalicki

12:19

As someone who's always said that my ADHD is no excuse for no self-control, I feel this is embarrassing. I won't do something like it again.

...

Since they first hit the mainstream rock scene with matching suits and a five-stringed bass in 2013, garage and alternative rock outfit WASPS have admitted to be a very image-oriented group. Aron explained it in the first interview the band granted RFI 7.20 FM: "Around seventy and seventy-five percent of the information we get from the world, we get it through our eyes."

For years, they have been consistent on feeding the public eye vibrant and energy-charged live shows, which are said to be a persistent feeling and memory that lasts for months, long after the experience is undergone. Their more recent success may be due to the two songs in their catalogue that have made it into the Hot 100, but their popularity has been cultivated by conversations that do not concern their music at all: as of now, Aron being the eldest band member at age 24 and Vidar-Bastian the youngest, at age 18; their matching attires, which are usually black, white or purple; how, back in 2012, it was wildly rumoured that they were related, based on how similar they all look, which prompted members Rikard Agarici, Vidar Costin and Waldemar Aaker to drop their surname Meles off their stage names and replace it.

Their shows also start several conversations: i.e. in WASPS' earlier phase, frequent concert goers would notice that lead guitarist Rikard would perform with his shirt and coat off during the last song of their sets. The act has become a tradition that warns fans when are the shows about to finish—whenever Rikard takes his shirt off. Some of their on-stage antics have even made them slightly infamous, like the time they gave a performance at their native Meadowlands on an arena packed with wolves and, by the end of it, they began howling to provoke a major howl disarray past 11 pm. , the time the parking lot had given their crew's trailer; or that other time, when they played at Wild Times and gave their audience a thirty-minute break to relax, settle down and buy snacks, but made most of them stay anyway when Waldemar pulled out an electric razor and asked them if they wanted to see him shave Vidar's head entirely. The whole break was spent on that, and Vidar ended up with skin showing everywhere in his face and nape, except for some space around his eyes. For the consecutive weeks, the bass player was spot holding an umbrella over his unprotected head in public.

For this, and so much more, they were dubbed in 2014 by Turnips webzine 'The Best Band To See Live', which granted them even more popularity. It's their enourmous stage presence what has made them one of the trendiest bands of the 2010's.

But it was yesterday when all we've brought up about their stage quality may have gone too far.


End file.
